the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
World Nations After Suitfall
The Suitfall was an incredibly disruptive event for the world's nations. Large segments of the world population aquired extremely powerful exosuits which were often used for political purposes. The reaction and handling of Suitfall varies widely by each nation. In general, strong democratic nations were able to adapt to the changes, while weak or authoritarian governments have had immense problems. Canada Once Suitfall had settled down a little, scenic and mostly uninhabited Canada became a hot spot for pod searches and debris combing, a process that was frustratingly slow due to weather-conditions. Once the government had been able to assemble suits properly equipped for the conditions, though, did they find a new threat lurking the the north, symbiotes. Canada had the misfortune of having a great amount of symbiotes land in its borders - and, as symbiotes do, they adapt. As a result, some cities have been walled off, others have had curfews in effect to protect the populace. Fae to Government talks have become commonplace about what exactly to do with the infected - Though most still believe all infected are people, the Fae stand by their stance of eliminating the threat. United States The American response to the Suitfall was immediate. Conditioned by decades of alien invasion movies, the Suitfall caused waves of public panic to erupt across the nation. With a decent portion of the US' military occupied controlling "End of the World" riots, the other half focused every effort on locating and securing any pods it found in the interest of national security. Pods that were located untouched were trucked away to secret research facilities, but most were already claimed by random members of the populace, who responded to their newly found abilities in a variety of usually unlawful ways. When met with the overbearing power of the US military, most of these individuals chose to go into hiding or leave the country as quickly as possible, allowing for normalcy to be established in relatively short order. In 2016 however, The Symbiotes emerged into the world spotlight. With large swathes of the Canadian icelands fully infested, the US lead the charge against the space creatures, locking down its border with Canada tightly and shifting the bulk of its massive military to establish an exclusion zone in the far north region. The expeditionary force works closely with the Canadian government to successfully contain and eliminate the invasive creatures, though the amount of land "claimed" by the control zone seems rather large; some would say unnecessarily so. Rumors of armored caravans with bio-containment spheres traveling through the Canadian back roads also persist, calling into question the altruism of the US occupation of North Canada. With the increase in world conflict since the Suitfall, the US continues to enforce its "World Police" policy. US-loaned troops and funding make up the backbone of UNISSO, and the government continues to hunt down rogue suit users whom are perceived as too radical or dangerous to national security. The military has benefited greatly from reverse-engineered suit-tech, most notably with first-generation suit soldiers already being deployed to areas of conflict. The US has been eyeing its border with Mexico ever since the assisted overthrow of their government by a military Junta. While the government has signed an agreement with the new Mexican President to continue relations as normal, the Junta's unforgiving, and some say brutal regime as well their recent economic surge has many US-based companies, lobbyist, and special interests groups urging the government to take action. On Nov 30, 2015 US government passed only a few light sanctions against the Junta, leading to accusations of corrupt politicians turning a blind eye in exchange for under-the-table payments. Government watchdogs have repeatedly came up with nothing as the election draws to a close, and the US presidential election hanging over head. Many worry should President Zepeda and his Junta funnel money into coffers of many Senatorial & House elections, or worse yet the US Presidential election. With the 2014 Supreme Court decision to strike down the amount of money individuals can give to multiple candidates, the US public and governmental watchdogs are left in the wind should Mexico's elite take advantage of this provision. Mexico Ever since 2006, Mexico has been engaged in a war against the Cartels, large criminal organizations with large quantities of cash and equipment. When Suitfall happened it was a miracle and a curse for the struggling Mexican Federation. While a large amount of suits landed in the back yards of ordinary people, most eventually ended up in the hands of the Cartels. This had a destabilizing effect on Mexico's government. In a grasping-at-straws effort in September 19, 2014 Mexico Federation hired private contractors, as "negotiators" with the numerous Cartels. However the results were mixed, most were swayed by easy money by the Cartels they were suppose to be fighting and joined forces with them. At this time The Narcos, as they're often called, started to increase their violence towards each other to a degree unheard of in the past. The citizens were getting fed up with the lack of response from the Mexican Government. The Government, too weak to give but the slightest resistance, angering the Military. The final straw was when the "negotiators" were absorbed by the new PMC, Desperado Enforcement (also known as Desperado Enterprises), and entered into a contract with Mexican Federal Government to replace most the local cops among the border with Maverick Security Consulting Inc personnel. Maverick is a known subsidiary of Desperado Enterprise. The military staged a coup with full backing of the United States government and US military. Desperado and subsidiaries Maverick, World Marshal, and Me Encanta quickly drew up a new contract with the President of the US and General de división Salvador Cienfuegos Zepeda, the coup was short lasting only a week. Most of that time was spent writing up the handover to Presidente Zepeda and imposing martial law. Country-wide martial law was officially signed in on March 13, 2015 and the PMC Desperado Enterprise and its subsidiary companies were given official stamp of operations to help enforce this a few days later on March 20, 2015. Desperado was also given the go ahead to help the Mexican Armed Forces, in the war against the Cartels. Mexico's use of a new technique called "War Economy" has fueled their growth, and as of Q4 of 2016. Mexico's GDP had increased by 20%, an unheard of growth in a world where most growth is barely past 1-2%. Symbiotes are dealt with harshly under new provisions, they're to join the Mexican Army if they're cognizant enough to do so, or face summary execution if they're unable or unwilling to do so. Rogue Suit-users are dealt with in one way - immediate execution if caught. Despite this fighting, the Junta has invested tons of money into education in undeveloped areas, and started building infrastructure where infrastructure hadn't been before. The Junta has its fingers in new farming technology, and in reverse-engineering Fae-tech. Free press is brutally squashed; any criticism of the Junta is illegal and punishable by up to 10 years in prison. The Mexican Federal Courts were the last to accept Junta rule. They were replaced in March 28, 2016 by the National Military Tribunal, a move widely supported by the press. To make sure that the US doesn't retaliate, Presidente Zepeda has multiple lobbying advocates in Capitol Hill, as does Desperado Enterprise and their mysterious benefactor - rumored to be Outer Haven. Of course, Outer Have publicly denied any such allegations. Manufacturing has started to return as they've repealed numerous of laws that outsourced a lot of labor to the Far East. Regardless of what the world thinks of the new Junta, Mexico has never been as prosperous as now. China Europe Europe was, for the large part, left untouched by suit fall. While there was the same confusion as with other parts of the world, it settled down much faster and soon suits where part of regular life. In places like Germany suits where brought into industry in a matter under two months and soon the European infrastructure was feeling the boost everywhere. Sad to say that for the southern countires it was not as good. Africa suit cults and warlords launched attacks into these areas hoping to strike against western civilisation. While most did little damage, a single excurion pushed half way into Spain with a force of unseen sizes, warrenting a nation wide military mobilisation not to metion mass deployments from NATO and UNISSO. There is also growing concern from the norther parts of Europe as Symbiotes are migrating away from canada, across the Arctic wastes and into North Europe. The nordic countries are fortifing against the growing waves of Symbiotes. Places like Scotland will soon be underthreat from attack and many governments are turing to private contractors to help bolster their own defences. The swarms are lying dormant in deep waters, attacking ships and making it near impossible to mount a proper counter attack. Scattered reports of high class Symbiotes as far south as France make for dire news. Also the Symbiotes from Africa have started to push north to claim for the human rich Europe. Africa The only thing that the Suitfall changed for Africa was the intensity of the already-present conflicts raging across the continent. Being such a large landmass, many suits fell in this region and were claimed by militia, warlords and tribal savages alike. Hundreds of suit cults erupted overnight; many thought the suits to be literal gifts from God, and their pilots to be chosen by the heavens themselves. Others stylized themselves as the avatars of the wrath of old African gods and targeted westernized cities and people. Whatever facade of stability the countries of Africa maintained prior to the suitfall was shattered as warbands reformed under suited-banners and renewed their wars of ethnicity and conquest. Worse still, the Symbiote infestation has been allowed to grow wild and unchecked in the largely unpopulated plains and jungles, and many strange and nameless horrors now lurk in these biomes, occasionally reaching out to attack and consume humans and wildlife. Moreso than before, Africa has become a byword for chaos and death. UNISSO and NATO alike are present in force, trying to curb the Symbiote infestation and restore order to the war-torn regions rather than allow Vox Populi to gain control of the entire continent. Many world governments, Russia in particular, are present here as well, sending their troops into the darkness of the infested jungles to claim the many suit pods that remain dormant. In addition to these government interests, many suit-user factions have a stake in the region as well. Outer Heaven suits find regular employment from all sides in all conflicts, and where Outer Heaven goes, Desperado Enforcement is often not too far behind. A joint Crusader and Volitant Hospitium mission has been operating in north Africa for many months now, hoping to use their strength and compassion to bring peace to the long troubled region. The Hunters and The Pack both have made sporadic appearances throughout the continent due to the high concentration of suit activity, and the Empyrean Knights compete with the various military expeditions to locate and recover suit pods, often with mixed results. Suit Cults remain endemic in the region, and suit-equipped warlords continue to slaughter and kill any opposed to their goals. Russia With China preoccupied with quelling its own civil uprisings and the US focused primarily on combating the symbiotes invading from the north, the world stage was left open for the Great Bear of the East to once again try for the spotlight. Russia's tremendous physical size all but ensured a healthy supply of suit pods landed within their territory. Unlike most countries of the world, the Russian Federation has gained control of a great deal of the suits that have landed within its borders; most of these landings fell within the large swathes of unpopulated, undeveloped land it controls and remain to this day unclaimed. Russian airspace is carefully guarded against infiltration by members of the numerous sovereign organizations that have recently arisen hoping to exploit this untapped repository, while a slow and methodical recovery effort is underway to retrieve unclaimed pods. It is the hope of the Russian government that enough suits can be recovered to form the world's first suited army. This mission is, of course, incredibly top secret, but it has not stopped international speculation regarding the sudden push to expand the countries' borders, starting with the former Eastern Bloc countries ringing it. Japan Japan's small landmass meant that prescious few suits fell within the countiy's borders. At first, this was percived with relief, as those few who had claimed suits that had fallen on land were content to use them to live out thier fantasies as superheroes and fictional characters, their actions amounted to little more than benign mischief.However, the knowledge of both China's aquisition of suit pods and the existance of the previously unseen Symbiotes made many of the country's politfcal rulers nervous. While Japan has still not shifted position on it's ban of mainting a proper army, the JSDF has slowly begun to see greater levels of funding than it has at any point in the past two decades. For the native suit users, the government has attempted to recruit these self-styled superheroes into a government-sponsored organization, though they have had mixed results with these escentric personalities thus far.With a limited military and few trustworthy suit users available to petition for aid, the Japanese government and its businessmen have instead focused most on supporting and gaining the trust of the new sovereign state under the ocean, the dark city of the Abyss. It is the hope that, with the city being founded in no small part by Japanese Yen, the Abyss' relations with the government will allow them the unique opportunity to exploit the Suitfall salvage within and around the county's waters. South America South America was quickly destabilized as a region after Suit-fall. A continent highly reliant on Natural Resource exports for their economy, the Suit-fall crisis quickly resulted in mass conflict over the few suits which fell in the cities as individual citizens sought to be 'uplifted' by the suits. The government, which already had a very poor grip over its citizenry before Suit-fall, was quick to lose control over the rioting population, and any central authorities lost all power except for the symbolic promptly. After the bloody initial stages of the crisis, South America became well known as the home of some of the worlds most degenerate suit-cults as the few victors dominated entire districts. Suit on suit conflict ruled the streets of the main cities as cults attempted to expand or absorb others. Soon, several vigilante groups were formed in response to the cults that escalated the fighting into catastrophic levels. Many cities were unrecognizable just months after Suit-Fall. Many pods however, fell in the wide jungles of the Amazon and in the mountains that littered the continent. South America has become one of the largest sources of undiscovered pods, and so is the site of many prospector missions. These prospectors scour the forests and mountains in search of a pod they can sell to the highest bidder. A single pod can fetch an incredibly high price on the black-market, and so they are fought for bitterly when encountered. Suit-Fall has left South America the home of some of the worlds most relentlessly fought conflicts. Australia With its large land area and comparatively low population, many of the Suit Pods that landed in Australia went unclaimed for months after Suitfall, having landed in the vast and empty Outback. As a result, the public reaction was relatively calm, as the number of suits in activity grew in a slow trickle rather than a great flood. Australia's relative socio-political/economic stability helped immensely in this regard. The federal government managed to claim a large number of the suit pods that landed within Australia. Suit-hunters still search the Outback and rainforests for any remaining pods that may still be unclaimed. The Australian government has significantly increased their military spending since Suitfall, wary of the unstable political climate in nearby South-East Asia, as well as the threat posed by new groups formed since Suitfall. New Zealand Having a relatively small land area, very few Suits landed here. Those that did were quickly claimed by citizens who were in the right place at the right time. They have been mostly well-behaved. The government has not confirmed or denied having any suits in their possession. Having previously relied on their geographical isolation for security, New Zealand now finds their shipping to be threatened by rogue groups operating in the Pacific ocean. In light of the potential threat posed by the symbiotes, both Australia and New Zealand have greatly tightened their Biosecurity regulations. Both countries are engaged in a joint search for any pods that may have landed in the waters surrounding their territories. Category:Factions Category:Needs Work Category:PACYOA: AD Category:AD Lore